A marker pen typically includes a body having a first end and a second end. The first end is coupled to a nib (e.g., tip) and the second end is an impermeable end cap that is fixed to the body. The body also defines a cavity having a fixed volume between the first end and the second end to hold a writing material (e.g., ink, paint, etc.). The nib is used to dispense the writing material from the cavity and onto a work surface.